The present invention relates to a fluid pressure regulating device for an anti-skid control device.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. 61-235254 published on Oct. 20, 1986 without examination discloses a conventional anti-skid control device. In this anti-skid control device, there is provided a pressure responsive valve in order that a fluid pressure is applied to both rear wheel cylinders in dependence upon the fluid pressure of one of the front wheel cylinders or the other whichever is smaller.
However, an employment of the pressure responsive valve will bring an increase of the number of parts and complexity in piping.